Love Bites
by lovingcaptainswan
Summary: Emma has been sneaking into Hook's cabin for a few weeks now, but when he leaves his quarters with a very visible mark on his neck, will they be able to bluff their way out of the rest of the ship finding out about them? Pointless Captain Swan Fluff written for a prompt from an anon on Tumblr.


_**A/n: Since it was requested that I write a oneshot about a CS tickle fight and one about Emma getting carried away and giving Killian an all-too-obvious hickey, I decided to combine them into the giant pile of fluff that you see before you. Enjoy!**_

* * *

Emma's chest heaved, soft, post-coital moans leaving her with every breath, still feeling limp from their recent lovemaking. A wisp of a contented smile played on her lips as she tucked her head into Hook's chest. It was quiet moments like this that she could forget where she was or why she was there, blissfully unaware, if only for a couple of minutes when it all came rushing back.

"It's not morning yet, is it?"

"Just before sunrise." Hook's fingers gently stroked her bare stomach in small circles, his own eyes fluttering.

She found herself amazed how he could always seem to guess what time it was based on things like the feel of the air or how much or how little light from the Neverland sunrise crept through the cracks of his door.

"How long do we have?"

"A few minutes if you want to be dressed and above deck before anyone else," he replied through closed lids, trailing his fingers up closer to her ribs absent-mindedly.

Emma suddenly arched sharply away from his touch and broke out into an accidental giggle, her skin shuddering again beneath his hand. "Hey, stop that. It tickles."

Mischievous eyes opened with a new vigor and he pulled her closer. "Is that so?" He asked, repeating the action, making her squirm against him even harder.

"Stop it," she ordered, widening her eyes in emphasis and swatting his hand away.

"But I haven't finished finding your ticklish spots yet."

"_I _know a ticklish spot," she threatened with a wry grin, dragging her hand down his body until his own eyes widened slightly.

"Don't tempt me, Emma. I'd keep you in here all day if you'd let me."

With a satisfied smirk, she released him and moved her hand back up to his ribs, giving him an experimental tickle, pleased when his body jolted back.

"Now you've done it, Swan," he growled, rolling his body on top of hers, effectively pinning her down so he could tickle her ribs while Emma desperately attempted to tickle him back. This went on for a minute or two before she let out a laugh, just an octave too loud.

"Shh, easy, darling," Hook murmured into her ear with a chuckle, stilling his hands. "My quarters may be the best on this ship, but that doesn't mean the walls have ever been quite as thick as I'd like them to be." He slowly rolled off of her small frame, pulling her into his chest once his back hit the wooden wall. "And if you're still worried about getting caught, you'd best be up soon."

"No one cares about your stupid 'up at dawn' rule. No can hear us, no one's even awake," Emma protested, snuggling deeper into his thin blankets. "Just gimme a few minutes."

"I hate to break it to you, love, but I just heard the door to the crew's quarters…"

Emma froze, her eyes snapping open, her whole body tensed like a coil before springing up. "Shit… shit, shit, _shit_, you said it was still early." She nearly flew out of bed, making only a step away when she felt her lover's strong arms forcefully pulling her back into him, a deep, quiet laugh rumbling from his throat.

"It was a joke, Lass."

Emma's tensed muscles slowly relaxed and she wriggled around in his arms so they were chest to chest, pouting her lip. "You're such an asshole."

"Yet you continue to sneak into my quarters." His voice lowered to a gruff, lusty whisper as he nuzzled her neck.

"We're just lucky we have your cabin…"

"Yes… but unfortunately, I think that my being captain wouldn't stop your father from barging in as easily as it did my previous crew."

"What? Are you _scared_ of my father?" She teased, running a playful finger through his chest hair.

"Hardly. But I wouldn't want you to become so ill at ease that I wouldn't get another repeat performance tonight," he ran his tongue over his teeth and cocked his head with a devilish grin.

Emma raised a skeptical eyebrow, subconsciously lowering her eyes to watch what he was doing with his mouth. "We have morning sex once and you expect this to happen twice a day now?"

"I expect nothing, but in my experience, if given the opportunity, most ladies can't get enough of me," he smirked with an exasperating amount of arrogance, flicking his tongue out over his lips once more.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have an oral fixation?"

"Aye," he nodded, blues eyes dancing with mischief. "But you didn't seem to have any complaints."

Her eyes widened when she caught his meaning and she punched him in the shoulder, hard. "I didn't mean that – I meant _that_, that thing you do with your tongue," she said pointedly, as he was currently biting down on the tip of his tongue.

"So did I."

"You're terrible."

"I beg to differ…"

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing that this was a war that couldn't be won. "Come on, we'd better get up before everyone really does start waking up." She eased her legs over the edge of his small bed and padded onto the wood floor, bending over to retrieve her clothes from the floor.

Hook let out an appreciative noise at the view she was giving him, and let himself sink further into the pillow. "Speak for yourself. I'm the captain and we're currently anchored until the winds are fair._ I_ can do as I please. You, on the other hand, should probably get an early start to swabbing the decks…"

She glanced back while slipping on her underwear and shirt. "_Excuse me_? Keep that up and tonight you'll be swabbing your own deck."

"I don't even presume to know what that means," he chuckled, sitting up and craning his head to one side lazily, cracking his neck. He immediately paused his casual movement when he heard her gasp and caught a glimpse of her horrified expression.

"Oh my god." The sun had begun to slowly creep into the room, and for the first time that morning, she saw him in a slightly better light

"What is it?" He kept completely still, his voice low and level, as if he assumed some horrible Neverland creature were in the room with them, causing her disturbed reaction.

"Holy shit." Emma swallowed hard, finishing pulling her shirt over her head and then lunging onto the bed, grasping his throat firmly in her hand.

"Um…Emma… As much as I appreciate the occasional kink, it's much more easily interpreted when _during_ sex."

"This is _not_ good."

"Gods, woman, _what_?" he grumbled, standing up and moving towards the small mirror on the wall above his nightstand. "Son of a whore!" The shocked curse left his mouth sharply, then he quickly lowered his voice. "… seven _hells_, Lass." His shoulders began to shake with silent laughter and a broad grin spread across his face as he tipped his head to admire her handiwork.

"This is _not _funny," she snapped. "Why didn't you tell me to stop?"

"I was a bit distracted, love, and it's not as if I wasn't enjoying myself." He softly stroked the dark, purpling, silver dollar sized mark that rest perfectly halfway between the edge of his chin and collarbone in admiration. "You're a bloody vampire, Swan."

"I was trying to stay quiet. I had to do _something_…" she admitted, flushing a bright pink and stepping into her jeans. "Stop looking at me like that," she hissed. "I guess you're forgetting about this?" She pulled her shirt down to show a small bruise just above her right breast that he had given her a few days before.

"I hardly see how that's comparable. _That _was very much on purpose, and being a gentleman, I made sure that it wouldn't be visible to the rest of the crew." He commented with a suggestive wriggle of his eyebrows.

"Shutup," she moaned, ready to die from embarrassment at the thought of her parents seeing the love bite on his neck. This was not at all how she had planned on them finding out. "Can't you cover it up?"

"With what? A scarf? My collar might hide it at some angles, love, but not all."

"Then we'll just have to, I don't know, avoid each other. Maybe no one will notice…"

**~ASMG~**

"Emma, what are you doing up here?" Mary Margaret walked up to the upper deck. "Are you… polishing the railing?"

"Just getting some early morning cleaning in," she responded brightly, flashing her mother a smile over her shoulder and then getting back to work.

Mary Margaret frowned momentarily, confused by her daughter's newfound enthusiasm for chores. "Well, we're all eating breakfast below deck if you wanted to join us."

"Sure, just let me finish this up."

"Are you… _ok_ this morning? You seem weirdly cheerful."

"I'm not usually cheerful?"

"Not when doing grunt work for Captain Hook," she commented suspiciously, narrowing her eyes.

Emma couldn't keep from visibly flinching at the mention of his name. "I'm not doing grunt work, I'm just – this is our home now and we need to keep it presentable."

"Emma, you hate this ship. And doing anything remotely close to what Hook wants you to. Come to think of it, we've been on this ship for 3 months now and I've never seen you polishing anything on it before."

"Well, maybe I'm turning over a new leaf."

"Pardon me, ladies, am I interrupting?"

If looks could kill, Hook would have keeled over the moment he approached them. What happened to them avoiding each other?

"I was just inviting Emma down for breakfast. Will you be joining us this morning?"

"Not this morning, I'm afraid. _Unforeseen circumstances_ require that we lift anchor sooner rather than later. I'll be at the helm well into the afternoon."

"Is everything o-" Mary Margaret froze mid-sentence as she looked in the exact spot Emma was so desperately wishing for her to avoid. "_Oh_… Is that …" She halted her words again, blushing with embarrassment. She only needed to look into her daughter's eyes for a second to realize exactly what it was and exactly where it came from.

"Bugs!" Emma cut in before the scene could possibly get any more awkward. "I mean, these stupid Neverland bugs, right? Crazy… crazy bug bites."

Hook pursed his lips together as if trying to hold in a bark of laughter.

"So… the helm! Yeah, that's fine, Hook. I'll tell the others that we're moving on today…" Mary Margaret replied with a friendly nod, hoping to end the conversation as quickly as possible.

"Mrs. Nolan, Ms. Swan, good, I was hoping I would find you up here. I just wanted to ask you if-" Gold paused, glancing from Mary Margaret's shocked expression to Emma, then finally to Hook who immediately averted his eyes, turning his head away half a moment too late to avoid him seeing the mark on his neck. "_Well then_… I suppose it can wait. I'll see you all at breakfast," he smirked, casting Hook and Emma a thoroughly amused look as he turned to leave.

"I-I'll go with you," Mary Margaret called after him, shooting her daughter a _"we're going to talk about this later"_ look before disappearing below deck.

"What do you think you're doing?" Emma snarled, eyes flashing. "Coming over here while I was talking with my _mother_?"

"I can't help it you decided to suddenly take to chores so close to the helm. I thought you'd be below deck with the rest of them. Speaking of which, in my hurry to appease your wishes to stay away from my own bloody crew, I forgot the map," he grumbled good-naturedly. "Do I have your permission to retrieve it?"

Upon her reluctant acceptance, Hook made his way back to the lower deck, running squarely into Regina and Charming who were carrying supplies for breakfast from the storage room.

Her expression was filled with irritation at having been bumped into, but quickly morphed into a sly smile. "My, _my_, Captain… what have _we_ been up to?" Regina taunted in a silky smooth tone, her eyes flitting from his blue ones to the mark on his neck that was growing a brighter purple with every passing minute.

Charming narrowed his eyes when he saw what she was referring to and opened his mouth to speak when Hook cut him off.

"My dear Queen, you don't remember the hours of blissful lovemaking we did last night? Personally, I would have assumed my performance was unforgettable."

"In your dreams, _pirate_."

"I've never gotten marks like this from dreaming, love," he smirked, taking a step closer with a playful pout. "Are you ashamed of me?"

Regina rolled her eyes, choosing to not dignify that with an answer. With a final curve of her lips, as if to say that she'd keep his little secret until it suited her to tell it, she turned away from him. "Take this for me?" She handed her bag to Charming, then made her way back into the storage room, leaving Charming and Hook alone.

David's eyes burned into him for a moment before he spoke. "Don't you think we have more important things to worry about than sex right now?"

"Aye," Hook agreed with a tight-lipped smile, looking back through the open doors to see his Swan still furiously scrubbing at the ship, oblivious to what had just occurred. "Much more important things."

Once Hook had retreated back to the helm, David took a seat next to Mary Margaret, leaning close. "Did you know Hook and Regina were sleeping together?"

"Regina?" Gold commented in mock-surprise, graciously accepting the sack of dried fruits that was being passed around.

Mary Margaret bit her lip, concealing a smile in front of her protective husband. "I-I can honestly say that I didn't..."

"Really?" Gold spoke again, seemingly mulling over this new piece of information over a dried apple slice. "How odd, seeing as he was with Ms. Swan last night…"

David was up and out of his seat, above deck before his chair hit the ground.

Hook never knew what hit him.

**The End**


End file.
